


Wild Fire (Steve Rogers x OC)

by dauntlessross



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntlessross/pseuds/dauntlessross
Summary: After the death of her Mother, Alect found out that she's Tony Stark's only daughter from his younger years. Now, With her uncontrolled abilities, she must find a way to fit in to the Avengers learn how to act like an avenger.





	Wild Fire (Steve Rogers x OC)

The rain is falling, so does the tears in my eyes. I can't believe that she's gone, she is really gone. I can still remember the days that we would went to the park, sitting at the bench under an old tree, leaves falling like a shower, the moments we shared together, not even minding if we're a broken family because everyday she makes me feel like we're complete. She's my mom and also my dad. I remember like it was yesterday. She's so happy for the past few years, but her body can't endure the pain anymore, her cancer is in the final stage, so she let go. Leaving me, Alone. 

I can still recall her last statement with me before she died. _"It will be alright honey, there's someone who will take care of you. Don't worry My Darling."_ She said while i held her hands so tight, i really don't want her to go, She's my everything. 

 _"No, please don't leave, I love you Mom. Please, don't go, Don't leave me alone."_ I replied with tears in my eyes. 

 _"I love you too my Darling."_ Those were the last words she told me when suddenly the ECG Machine created a monotone sound. She's dead.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Alect." My best friend, Nyx, walk right beside me. 

All i can do is nod. I can't just lose the only person that understands who i am, the person who knows what i am capable of. She's my mentor  my guardian and my soul. I hold back my tears but they seems to find a way out of my eyes and the only thing that Nyx can do is to hug me.

"It will be alright Alect, I'm here for you, always." she said.

"Thank You Nyx, You've always been here for me. And Thank You for staying with me." I told her and she just smiled.

"Alectrona?" Someone said and i turn my direction to the speaker. It's a woman, maybe in her mid 50's with Black hair but can't hide some white in it. I don't have any idea who she is and where she from but all i know is that she knows me and probably my mom too. 

"Yes, I'm her, Why?" I replied and she suddenly, out of nowhere, hugged me. 

"Uhm, I'm not being rude, but who are you? My mom never told me about anyone. And you must be looking for someone else." 

She smiled and replied, "Alectrona Grace, I exactly know who you are. And that's not surprising that you don't know about me,I am your Aunt, my name is Maggie, your Mom don't want you to have any connection with us, for your own safety. Only me and your Mom knows about your existence."

"Maybe I shouldn't interfere, I'll go grab some snacks. Be right back." Nyx said and she left me with this old lady that i don't even know who she is and what is she talking about.

"I-I don't understand, For my safety? Why? I'm perfectly fine!" I assured her. 

She held my hand and said, "Your mother and i protect you from our family members, If they found out about you, They will do something terrible! Something, Despicable," Her eyes is filled with worries, "So, you must go somewhere safe, somewhere they can't find you nor know who you are." 

"I'll go with you then! I don't know where to go. Mom is the only Family i know."

"No, You can't live with me. Your Mom planned about this, There is still one person that can help you." She said that made me confused. Besides to Mom, Nyx is the only person I trust, She can't be that person because her family is in a crisis too, So, she's out of the picture.

"Who?" 

She opened her bag and pulled out an envelope, "Your Father."

 

*****

_New Avengers Facility_

_(Upstate New York)_

Okay, This is got to be the WRONG address. I checked again the envelope's address, and I'm pretty sure I am in a right place and my GPS is leading me here in this very spot. Why did my Aunt and my Mom send me to the Avengers? I don't even know them except to Mr. Tony Stark. Well, I did interview him once for a school project and He's so conceited but He's smart though, so I somehow like how He can answer all the questions. 

I entered the main entrance that leads to a wide receiving area. My mouth agape on the structure of the facility, It's well built and High-Tech. 

"Is there something I can help you?" An Employee asked.

"Oh... I'm here on behalf of Marggreth Grace. She's my Mother." I told her and she seems to be confused.

"Come with me, I think my Supervisor probably knows about her, Shall we?" She said and I decided to follow her.

After a few minutes, The employee talk to a woman that I presumed is her Supervisor, She's like my aunt Mid 50's, black hair and everything. 

"I'll handle her, You can continue your work." She said and the employee left with just Me and Her.

"You must be the daughter of that woman. Last time I saw her is, i think 6 months ago? she's really begging for something."

What she said made me curious, "What is she begging?" I asked the lady.

"She's giving me a letter, she said that i should give it to her daughter, it's about a matter of life and death. I don't know what is she talking about so i accepted the letter and kept it hidden. And now, you're here well i think it's time for me to give it to you." She walk to a cabinet and grab the letter that my Mom gave to her. She handle it to me and i opened it. It's really from my Mom, i can recognize the penmanship. 

 

_Dear Alect,_

_If you received this I'm sure that I'm gone now. Don't be sad my darling, I need you to do exactly as I say okay? If you do this, There's a chance that you will be safe and secured. The envelope that your Aunt gave to you, You need to give it to **Mr. Anthony Stark** only. Don't handle that letter to anybody, just Mr. Stark Okay? I hope that he receives that envelope, It's for your own good. I Love You Alect. _

_Love, Mom_

 

"Are you alright Miss?" the Lady asked.

 

 __"I need to talk to Mr. Tony Stark."

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens at the Avengers: Age Of Ultron, then will continue to the next movies.


End file.
